


Closer To You

by jjongmoans



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongmoans/pseuds/jjongmoans
Summary: just Jonghyun and his thick blanket, spot in this bedroom, and his dirty notebook
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 8





	Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this lolll...........Tumblr is jjongmoans and so is my live journal !! twt is ratedkjh !!!
> 
> lemme know how you feel about this and maybe ill write more?? idk

the sky turned purple, the clouds gaining closer towards the setting sun of the horizon. the window was mildly covered with a white sheet, the color of lavender setting into the lowly lit bedroom. the dirty words of his notebook were almost at it's end; he's going to have to finish his work soon before dinner. Jonghyun has a bad habit of taking too much time in the corner of his side of the bedroom, he often can't express his thoughts well when it's all full of how he wants to do his lover at this moment. he just has to get to his notebook to write it all down in order to state it properly in person. 

kibum can be a gift, at times, yet can be an annoyance at the same time. he can often be invasive, somehow understanding of his erratic behaviors and how he can express himself in moods like this. he always leaves him alone at this time, the corner of the room with his thick blanket and this sturdy, ugly notebook. full of dirty thoughts and words and possible lyrics at hand for maybe expressing to their producers or even to his members. all he has is these sensitive, passionate thoughts. 

he often writes down his nastiest, dirtiest desires first; how he can fill him in a variety of ways. often writings of what can happen in public, in front of an audience, behind a phone's camera, what if's of posting to lewd websites, down to how he can make his virgo writhe in the sheets. then he thinks about the smoother, sensitive thoughts that describe his passionate yet reckless need the most; how he wants to kiss kibum all over, massage into his waist and see how his fingers look plush into his skin. wondering if the prints of his thick fingers will stay for long, or if kibum is stay longer the more he could caress him. 

god, these thoughts. they beat him every time.


End file.
